This invention relates to beverage containers, and more particularly, to an insulated beverage container.
Recent years have seen an explosion in the use of insulated beverage containers such as so-called xe2x80x9ctravel mugsxe2x80x9d. Many of these containers, particularly the upscale versions, include an outer vessel and an inner vessel bonded thereto in spaced relation to the outer vessel so as to define an insulating space between the two. A vacuum is pulled in the insulating space to provide good insulating qualities. Frequently, the inner and outer shells of these vessels are made of decorative materials such as brushed stainless steel. At their tops, they are typically fitted with a ring-like structure of polymeric material which serves to define the edge of the access opening to the contents of the container.
In many cases, the polymeric ring does not provide the same taste or mouth feel that is perceived by a user of a beverage container made out of plastic, glass or ceramic material. Further, these travel mugs are incapable of properly holding a beverage poured in another container such as a glass container without emptying the beverage from the glass container into the mug. This, in turn, increases the clean up requirements in that both the mug and the glass, plastic or ceramic material must be individually cleaned.
Where attempts have been made to provide insulated containers for beverages such as double walled, plastic glasses, to avoid the foregoing problem, the materials are incapable of allowing a vacuum to be pulled between the inner and outer shells of the beverage container. As a result, the insulating space is filled with air and/or with an insulating material such as foam. These materials do not provide as good of insulation as would a vacuum and consequently, the performance of such beverage containers in terms of keeping a beverage hot or cold do not measure up to those found in typical travel mugs.
Unfortunately, making double walled beverage containers of glass or ceramic which may be strong enough to allow a vacuum to be pulled in the space between the two walls is not particularly practical in that such materials are far more subject to cracking or breakage than the plastic double walled containers which are inefficient insulators for the reasons mentioned above.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problem.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved insulated beverage container. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a beverage container that includes an outer container having an inner wall that is a surface of revolution with an axis and an outer wall spaced from the inner wall which together therewith defines an insulating space. A vacuum is pulled in the insulating space and an access opening for the outer container is located substantially centered on the axis of the inner wall and at the top of the outer container. A plastic ring is mounted on the outer container about the access opening. The ring has a shoulder section overlying the top of the outer container in a downwardly extending sleeve section integral with the shoulder section and embracing the outer wall. An inner container formed of materials selected from the group consisting of glass, plastic and ceramics is nested within the outer container through the access opening and has an open top extending out of the access opening and includes a wall having an outer surface contacting the ring.
As a consequence of this construction, the outer container provides excellent insulation qualities because of its ability to provide a vacuum insulating space while the inner container extends out of the outer container and is thus contacted by the lips of the user. Because the material of the inner container is selected from the group consisting of plastic, glass or ceramics, it provides a taste and/or mouth feel of a conventional beverage glass or the like.
In one embodiment, the shoulder includes a radially inwardly extending peripheral rib contacting the inner container wall. Preferably, the rib is resilient and serves to grasp the inner container.
In another embodiment, the inner container includes a shoulder contacting the shoulder on the ring.
In many instances, it is desired that the ring be of soft plastic so that it may engage and relatively snugly embrace the inner container at the shoulder of the ring where it meets the shoulder of the glass and again hold the inner container snugly within the outer container.
The inner container may have a bottom section that is cylindrical or slightly frusto conical. Where the same is frusto conical, the same may be made so that the inner container does not contact the inner wall of the outer container, thereby avoiding scratching or the like.
Preferably, the ring is elastic so as to be removable from the outer insulating container for cleaning or the like.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.